Bis(halogenated sulfonyl)imide or a bis(dihalogenated phosphoryl)imide compound, which has hitherto been known widely, is a substance useful as a solvent for battery electrolytes, an acid catalyst or an ionic liquid, and also as an antistatic agent. As a method for producing a bis(fluorosulfonyl)imide compound, there has been known a production method of Patent Document 1 in which fluorosulfonic acid is reacted with urea thereby obtaining bis(fluorosulfonyl)imide and a production method of Non-Patent Publication 1 in which bis(chlorosulfonyl)imide is reacted with a metal fluoride thereby obtaining bis(fluorosulfonyl)imide.
As a method for producing a bis(chlorosulfonyl)imide compound, there has been known a method of Patent Document 2 in which chlorosulfonic acid (ClSO3H) is reacted with chlorosulfonylisocyanate (ClSO2NCO) thereby obtaining bis(chlorosulfonyl)imide and a method of Non-Patent Document 3 in which chlorosulfonic acid (ClSO3H) is reacted with N-sulfonyl trichlorophosphazene (ClSO2NPCl3) thereby obtaining bis(chlorosulfonyl)imide.
Relating to a method of producing a bis(difluorophosphoryl)imide compound, there has been known a method of Non-Patent Document 4 in which LiN(SiMe3)2, a silazane metal compound, is reacted with phosphoryl trifluoride (POF3) thereby obtaining lithium bis(difluorophosphoryl)imide.
As an example of using halogenated sulfuryl used in the invention of the present application, there is disclosed a production method of Non-Patent Documents 5 and 6 where sulfuryl chloride or sulfuryl fluoride is reacted with anhydrous ammonia thereby obtaining sulfamide (H2NSO2NH2), and a production method of Patent Document 3 where a tertiary amine such as a silazane derivative is reacted with halogenated sulfuryl thereby obtaining a bis(halogenated sulfonyl)imide derivative.
On the other hand, a production method of reacting halogenated sulfuryl or halogenated phosphoryl with ammonia in the presence of an organic base thereby obtaining bis(halogenated sulfonyl)imide or a bis(halogenated phosphoryl)imide compound as the invention of the present application is not known.